supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Williams Kids: a life retrospective before, during and after Jo Frost's visit
Introduction This story is a life retrospective of fraternal twins Satoko and Yoshi who were adopted from Japan, Hugo from Mexico, Ling from China, Akim from Russia, Kim from Vietnam, another set of fraternal twins Kwang-Sun and Ji-min from South Korea, Lucy from Wales in the UK, Matt from Ireland, Ania from Spain, Coco from France and biological fraternal triplets Josephine, John and Jett. This story will take place one year before Lina is adopted from Brazil. If you want, you can help me edit it! Part 1: Josephine, John and Jett Williams: the Reformation Part 2: Coco: the Girl from France who was Confined to a Wheelchair Part 3: Ania: the Girl from Spain with Brown Hair Part 4: Matt: the Boy from Ireland with Tattoos on His Arm Part 5: Lucy: the Girl from the UK with Freckles and Orange Hair Part 1 - Josephine, John and Jett Williams: The Reformation In 2023, 31-year-old Petunia Williams discovered that she was pregnant. Her 39-year-old husband Bryce was so happy when he heard the he and Petunia were expecting their very first biological child. Fraternal triplet siblings Josephine Clarissa, John Joshua and Jett Kevin are welcomed into the world in December 30, 2023 in Littleton, Colorado and were introduced to their adoptive siblings by their biological parents Bryce and Petunia. The adoptive siblings stayed with Petunia's parents Ray and Sophie during the Christmas holidays, while Bryce and Petunia are in the hospital to give birth to these three children. They were a joy and pleased everyone who held them. At age 1, At age 2, At age 3, At age 4, they became the tiniest terrors of the household. They made fun of their older adoptive siblings for their appearances and worked together as a team by doing things that are not acceptable. The triplets each received nothing but coal in their stockings in Christmas 2028, which results in their 5th birthday party being cancelled. Instead, they spent their birthday in Military School in Alabama, where they rebelled against authority, shouted bad words, stabbed Commander Needlenose in the leg with a knife, flooded the school facility, stole credit cards from Commander Needlenose and Sergeant Melissa Patrick and lead their fellow cadets to help celebrate their birthday and threw a New Year's Eve party shortly afterwords. At age 5, After the first visit by Supernanny, the triplets changed their behavior. Part 2 - Coco: the Girl from France who was Confined to a Wheelchair Coco Jocelyne Williams was born in Paris, France with a motor neuron disease on June 6, 2019. At age 1, At age 2, At age 3, At age 4, At age 5, Part 3 - Ania: the Girl from Spain with Brown Hair Ania Rosa Williams was born in Lleida, Spain on September 19, 2018. Part 4 - Matt: the Boy from Ireland with Tattoos on His Arm Part 5 - Lucy, the Girl from the UK with Freckles and Orange Hair Part 6 - Ji-min, the girl from South Korea At age 13, she celebrated her birthday by taking her friends and family out to Red Robin's for dinner Part 7 - Satoko and Yoshi, the twins from Japan Part 8 - Hugo, the boy from Mexico Part 9 - Akim, the boy from Russia Category:Fanfics